


Gracias

by LuSixter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Kageyama agradece
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Gracias

_"No llores, Tanaka-sempai, Nishinoya-sempai! Volveré"_ Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Hinata Shouyou antes de ir al aeropuerto y subir el avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo.

"No tenías que acompañarme, Bakageyama"

"Un 'gracias' era suficiente, Hinata-boke"

"Lo que sea" Hinata tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar

"Oye idiota" 

"Sí?"

"Gracias"

"Huh?

"Por recibirlas todas" Kageyama sonrió "Gracias"

"Actúas como si no nos volviéramos a ver" Hinata sonrió calidamente "De nada"

"La próxima-"

**"Ganaré"**

**Author's Note:**

> Mi manera de decirle 'gracias' a Haikyuu.


End file.
